Dessert Pretty Cure
by Rainbow169
Summary: When Princess Chocola and the Dessert Queen are taken over by a group of ambitious, expansionist rebels, they must call on the Dessert Pretty Cure team to not only save the Dessert Kingdom, but Earth as well. This is a spinoff of the Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo movie, "Happy Birthday in the Dessert Kingdom" and includes a brand-new team of Cures along with characters from the movie.


Author's Notes

As should be obvious, I did not create the Pretty Cure series or the concept of Pretty Cure. I did however create many of the characters who are in this story. This story is a spinoff fanfic based off of the Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo movie, "Happy Birthday in the Dessert Kingdom." Thus, the Dessert Kingdom itself as well as some of the characters from the movie will appear in this story, although the main characters from Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo will probably not appear in person unless I end up deciding to include them. This is instead about a new group of Cures who are the Dessert Kingdom's chosen protectors.

Chapter 1: The Shining Holy Light! Cure Vanilla Awakens!

Princess Chocola sat on an outcropping of rock candy that was behind a waterfall of orange juice. She hoped that the sound of the rushing juice would hide her voice, because she did not want anyone to overhear what she was going to say. Two small Pomeranian dog fairies stood next to her, and it was of absolute importance that they not only hear her message and instructions, but that they would not be found by her pursuers.

"Go to the cream puff trees and look for a big pile of cream puffs. Underneath the pile is the Teleportation Oven. You must use that to travel to Earth to find the Pretty Cures. They are a team of 9 magical warriors who will be able to save our country from Princess Jellybean's greedy ambitions. You will be able to tell who they are by their scents," Chocola said.

"That sounds like fun! 9 new friends for me to play with!" one of the Pomeranians exclaimed happily. Her name was Blueberry, and she had blue fur with purple markings on her face.

"What if Princess Jellybean catches us before we can get to Earth? What if people on Earth don't like us?" worried Banana, the other Pomeranian. Banana had yellow fur with brown markings.

"Why wouldn't they like us? I can make friends with ANYONE!" Blueberry bragged.

"Please just try. I learned from Cure Dream that you must not lose hope. Because if you lose hope, then your problems will never be solved," Chocola pleaded.

"Who's Cure Dream? Did you find one of the Cures already? She sounds brave like me!" Blueberry said.

"She is one of the Pretty Cures who defended the Palmier Kingdom. If our own Dessert Pretty Cures fall to Princess Jellybean, then you may need to call on them, but that should be a last resort. It's time that we had our own team of Pretty Cure warriors rather than relying on another kingdom to defend us," Chocola explained, "Now please go! Before Princess Jellybean's followers find us!"

"Okay! We'll go make new friends and find the Pretty Cures!" Blueberry declared eagerly. She ran out from under the orange juice waterfall, Banana following her lead. Chocola watched them go until they were out of sight, and then she felt someone grab her arm roughly.

"I found you, you pathetic excuse for a princess. I'll make sure you come quietly," snarled the man who had grabbed her. He had long blond hair and was wearing light orange knight's armor that had yellow highlights. Chocola tried to struggle, but the blond man picked her up and threw her into a large golden bubble that was floating on the orange juice lake. Another golden bubble appeared next to the one Chocola was trapped in, and the blond man walked across the lake and stepped into the second bubble. He waved his arm and both bubbles flew into the air and off into the distance, heading for the castle where Princess Chocola used to live.

Elsewhere, a girl named Hoshiko Honda was having a peaceful afternoon. She was reading one of her favorite history books, which was about the history of Japanese railroads. She suddenly stopped and looked around her room, having heard a strange whooshing sound. She quickly realized that the sound was coming from a beam of light that quickly passed through her open window and hit the floor. In a puff of smoke that smelled like cookies baking, an oven that was big enough for her to stand in appeared, right in the middle of her bedroom floor!

"What is going on here?! I know I didn't fall asleep, so I can't be dreaming, but giant ovens do NOT normally appear out of nowhere!" Hoshiko shouted, annoyed and very confused as to what had just happened.

"We didn't come from nowhere, we came from the Dessert Kingdom!" exclaimed a very cute, high-pitched voice that came out of the middle of the oven. The door to the giant oven popped open, revealing Blueberry and Banana. Blueberry, the one who had spoken, rushed out first and began sniffing Hoshiko's feet eagerly. Banana walked out cautiously, her brown eyes darting all over the room as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Now talking dogs are coming out of the oven?!" Hoshiko shrieked, jumping backwards onto her bed.

"Of course, silly. If we didn't come out, then we wouldn't be able to meet you. Because we need you to save the Dessert Kingdom and your world too!" Blueberry declared. She touched the silver locket that was hanging on her collar and the giant oven glowed and disappeared as if it had been sucked inside her locket.

"Save the Dessert Kingdom?! Why would weird talking dogs need me to save some place I've never heard of before?!" Hoshiko demanded.

"Because you're one of the 9 Pretty Cure warriors who can use your magic powers to defeat Princess Lollipop," Blueberry said cheerfully.

"No, I'm not. I'm not a 'Pretty Cure warrior' and I don't have magic powers. You must have confused me with someone else from your Dessert Kingdom, if that really is where you're from," Hoshiko said.

"Yes, you are! I'll prove it, because you have the magical scent of vanilla that proves you are Cure Vanilla!" Blueberry announced. The spiral marking on her forehead glowed and then she yapped with happiness. "Look in the mirror! Look at what's on your head!" Hoshiko stared at the strange blue dog, then she decided that she'd rather just look in the mirror, just in case that dog was telling the truth. She gasped when she saw her own reflection. There was a glowing white spiral marking on her forehead!

"What...why...how can something like that be possible?! How did you make that glowing thing appear on my forehead?!" Hoshiko exclaimed as she turned back to face Blueberry.

"It's a sign that you are one of the chosen Pretty Cure warriors. You can use the Candy Stick to turn into Cure Vanilla," said Blueberry. In a flash of white sparkles, what looked like a white pen materialized on the floor between Hoshiko and Blueberry. It had a pale yellow cap that was topped with a decoration that looked like a white ball of candy in a wrapper. Hoshiko picked it up, examining it carefully and looking it over. She popped the cap off, noting to herself that it looked like a normal pen aside from the candy wrapper decoration on the cap.

"So this pen is a Candy Stick? And that means it will turn me into a Pretty Cure? This sounds like it's from some kind of transforming anime rather than real life, but I'm pretty sure I'm awake so this probably isn't a dream," Hoshiko said to herself. She reached out and petted Blueberry's head. "You feel like you're a real dog, too. By the way, what's your name? I'm Hoshiko Honda."

"My name is Blueberry and that's Banana. Banana, this person's okay. She's going to help us. It's okay for you to talk to her," Blueberry said to the yellow Pomeranian who had been watching the whole conversation nervously.

"Hello, Hoshiko. I hope you can help us," Banana said in a very quiet voice.

"That's another thing I don't understand. Why are you looking for your Pretty Cure warriors here? Don't they live in your own country?" Hoshiko asked, "And why me? I mean, I know I'm pretty brave but I'm not a professional soldier or anything."

"I don't know why the Pretty Cures are here in this city, but that's where we were told we would find them. I think they used to live in our country a long time ago, though. And the reason the Pretty Cures are needed is because this enemy has the ability to create monsters from ordinary objects, and the Pretty Cures are the only ones who have the ability to turn those objects back and purify them. I don't really know what you mean by a professional soldier, either. I don't remember Princess Chocola ever telling us that there were people who fought monsters with magic on Earth who weren't Pretty Cures," Blueberry said, trying to remember what she had been told.

"So what you're saying is, these monsters and other enemies probably wouldn't be affected by the weapons that our militaries on Earth use, and that the supernatural powers of the Pretty Cures are the only thing that can stop them? Who are these enemies anyway?" Hoshiko continued, still having many questions about this new situation. As if to answer her questions, she heard screams coming from near the front door.

"They're here! I can smell her, it's Apple Pie, she's one of Princess Lollipop's minions!" Banana suddenly shrieked, startling Hoshiko with how loud her normally quiet voice could get.

"I'll go see what's going on! I want to see for myself if what you're saying is real," Hoshiko said determinedly, although she also hoped that her parents and older sister were only screaming about something mundane, and that they really weren't being attacked by some magical monster. She ran out of her room, carrying her new Candy Stick with her, the two Pomeranians following her. When she got downstairs to the front entranceway, she stopped and almost screamed herself. Her parents and older sister Kirameki were tied up with green vines that had somehow sprouted right through the floor, and an unfamiliar woman with short lime green hair was holding a box of cake mix and opening it.

"There you are, little dogs. Couldn't you smell it? There's a Sugar Star in here, and it's all mine. If you try to take it from me, I'll tie you up like I did to those meddling people over there," the woman said.

"You won't get away with this, Apple Pie! Because we have one of the Pretty Cures here to stop you! Transform now and save your family, Hoshiko!" Blueberry ordered. Hoshiko stared at the dog, unsure how to do this "transforming" thing, but what she did know is that she wanted to get that woman out of her house and away from her family as soon as possible! She then heard words in her mind, and somehow knew what to do.

"Spin and twirl! Pretty Cure Sugar Swirl Change!" she called, spinning the candy decoration on the top of her Candy Stick. White sparkling lights flew out of it and surrounded her. When it was done, she pointed at Apple Pie and made an announcement, more words coming to her mind.

"Pure as the light of day, Cure Vanilla!"


End file.
